The Strongest Avenger
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Thor and Carol decide to finally settle a long-debated topic amongst the Avengers - who really is the strongest Avenger? The two decide to have a match to finally decide once and for all what the true answer is... I guarantee you won't believe what the answer is. (crack fic)


**(drabble written because I can't sleep lol - now I is tired XD)**

**Once and for all... the question will be decided... WHO REALLY IS THE STRONGEST AVENGER? **

**Is it Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and god of thunder? Is it Carol Danvers, the galactic warrior Captain Marvel?**

**Read to find out who would really win...**

* * *

Thor and Carol had decided, once and for all, to put an end to the lingering question that was burning in every single mind out there...

Which one of them was the stronger Avenger?

If we were to really question who would win in a fight, we would also have to take into account their powers. Thor's powers were mainly lightning based, and could be summoned at anytime, despite Stormbreaker being the primary thing through which he channeled the lightning. Carol's powers were mainly energy based, and it also allowed for flight and space travel. Thor could presumably travel through space too, and could definitely fly...

It almost seems evenly matched, doesn't it?

Well, Thor and Carol had their own opinions on the matter, and were determined to prove them... (they secretly both thought it was the other one, shh!)

Which is why now the two had found themselves on opposite sides of the training room of the Avengers HQ training room, readying to charge at one another.

"I must say, Lady Danvers, I admire your wit," said Thor, chuckling to himself. "May the King have mercy upon you... because I shall not."

"Ooh, harsh! But... y'know, I admire your wit too," Carol said. "And also, just so you know, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Will you though? Or shall it be me who kicks _your _ass?" Thor teased.

"You aren't helping yourself here," Carol smirked.

"Oh, I'm helping myself," he smirked, "to getting you riled up."

Carol nearly broke character and almost began to laugh - yes, this was all for fun. And no, they really didn't give one about who the strongest Avenger was. They were two fun-loving wrecks who happened to both be insanely powerful. There was no need for hatred when there was potential for love... as a matter of fact, they intended to jump into each other's arms when they collided, and share a massive hug with one another.

But they hadn't told the other this.

Great minds think alike!

Anyway, back to the challenge - the two were readying their battle stances, and preparing to charge at one another.

"Alright, your call," said Thor, his eyes gleaming.

"Okay... one... two... three."

And with that, the god of thunder and the marvelous captain took off towards each other, faking anger and fake-battle crying the whole way there.

They were having way too much fun with this.

As they charged towards each other, both of them were shocked at how neither were powering up their powers... was something up?

They grew closer.

And closer.

Closer.

And finally...

They jumped. Into each others arms.

Laughter erupted from both of them as they collided in what was possibly the most powerful hug in the universe.

"You were gonna do that too?!" Carol exclaimed.

"I was!" Thor laughed.

The two laughed together, and recommenced their hug once more, happily throwing away all the "animosity" they had felt against one another. The two were content with sharing the title of "strongest Avenger" together; not like they cared anyway.

When suddenly...

BAM!

Something popped up between Carol and Thor, shoving them both to the ground with a sheer amount of force that neither of them could've thought to match...

It was Ant-Man.

Scott had just grown to normal size in between them.

"Woah! Guys, are you all okay?" Scott asked, nervously looking back and forth between the two. "I'm so-I'm so sorry! I didn't want to interrupt whatever you two were doing, so I shrunk down to travel through here without disturbing you two. I must've accidentally pressed the grow button... sorry!"

"You're... you're fine, Friend Scott," Thor stammered out.

"Okay, thanks!" Scott said, giving a thumbs up. "I'm gonna go get some orange slices. Anyone else? Orange slices?"

"I... I think we're good," Carol stuttered.

Scott gave another thumbs up, and then jogged of to the kitchen.

Thor and Carol, meanwhile, continued to lay there on the floor, exasperated.

Well...

Guess we know who the strongest Avenger is.

* * *

**Okay I'm going to bed now lol XD Review please? **

**Thanks for reading guys! Love you all! :D**


End file.
